


tender touch & comfort cuddles

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Depressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, idk about the title it was the first thing i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus is there to comfort Virgil when he relapses.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	tender touch & comfort cuddles

“Virgil?”

“Uh, yeah?” Virgil turned around quickly, holding his hands behind his back.

“What’ve you got there?”

“...Nothing.”

Remus approached him as he edged along the counter, further away from the sink. There was something in the sink, it didn’t look like water, was that- _blood?_

It was dripping on the floor as well. Either Virgil was holding intestines, or he was bleeding. The latter seemed much more likely, considering that his boyfriend was repulsed by most gross things. He hesitated to wonder exactly _why_ he was bleeding.

“Virgil, are you okay?”

“I- I thought you already went to sleep.”

“Whatever it is, it’s okay, I won’t judge you. I just wanna help.”

Virgil sighed, pausing his frantic steps back.

“You’re sure you won’t hate me? Or get angry?”

“Of _course_ not.”

Virgil reluctantly pulled his hands out from beside his back. One was holding Remus’s razor, lines dug by it in red. He let Remus approach him and take his hands gently, pulling the razor from him. He let out a deep breath, relaxing slightly.

“I’m sorry, I said I’d stop, and now I’m just too useless and pathetic to stop myself, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, no, no, it’s okay.” Remus pressed his hand against Virgil’s cheek, who leaned against it. “It’d be unreasonable of me to expect that you’re never gonna get the urge again.”

“Yeah but I… I still did.”

“Progress isn’t linear, is it?”

“No… I guess not.”

“Let me help you wash them.”

Remus rinsed the blood out of the sink, setting the razor on the counter. He pulled up Virgil’s sleeves, standing behind his boyfriend with his hands under Virgil’s, their bodies close. He turned on the warm water, guiding Virgil’s hands under it, edging closer to his wrists.

Virgil leaned back into the half-hug, kissing Remus’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“If you pull away from the water, it’s not gonna work.”

“Well, it does kinda hurt.”

“You already know it’s gonna hurt, babe.”

“...Yeah.”

Remus tried to be gentle, grabbing a paper towel to aid with cleaning the blood. He ran it over Virgil’s forearms, his boyfriend wincing. The soap was worse, difficult for Virgil to deal with and difficult for Remus to see Virgil tensing and flinching. He got it done fast, leaning his head closer to Virgil’s once he’d finished.

He turned his head, pressing his lips to Virgil’s neck and eliciting a laugh. He let Virgil’s arm’s go, wrapping them around his stomach instead, tilting his head up to Virgil’s jaw.

“Mmm, now you’re laughing.”

“It’s ‘cause you always make me feel better, Re.”

“You’re sweet.”

Remus straightened up to his full height, now looking down at Virgil. His boyfriend tilted his head up, inviting a kiss, deep and soft. Remus lingered there with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

“I love you.” Virgil finally pulled away, if you could call the centimeters he moved pulling away.

“If I kiss you enough will you believe an ‘I love you too?’”

“Maybe. Only one way to find out, huh?”

Remus pulled Virgil to face him, cradling his cheek with one hand, the other still wrapped around his waist. He kissed him again, reveling in the feeling of Virgil relaxing into his arms. Once they’d broken, Virgil set his forehead against Remus’s. Remus placed a kiss there, too, smiling contentedly. 

“We’ve still gotta wrap them, though.”

“Mmm… then can we cuddle to sleep?”

“I think both of us would love to.”

They headed up to the bathroom, Virgil refraining from kissing Remus again as he focused on wrapping the fresh wounds. Afterwards, he laced their hands together, kissing one of Virgil’s.

“Thanks. Again. I feel a lot better and… still _bad_ for cutting, but… you make me feel a lot better.”

“How about cuddling then? Would that help a little more?”

Virgil grinned, crawling into Remus’s lap. Remus pulled him close, burying his head in his neck and placing a small kiss on his collarbone as well. He hoisted Virgil up, the anxious side’s legs wrapped around him.

“I enjoy being able to pick you up.”

“I enjoy it too. But I’m cold, and I want my weighted blanket.”

Remus carried him to his room, picking up and dragging Virgil’s blanket along the way. They’d come to the conclusion that the two of them would much rather be in Remus’s room than Virgil’s, the chaotic swirls and occasional floating bubbles more comforting than the dark intenseness of Virgil’s room. Occasionally there would be a few monsters sprouting from the depths of holes in the floor, but they were never hostile. One of them had even turned out to be some sort of friendly cat monster.

Remus laid Virgil down, shutting the lights off before joining him. He wriggled under the weighted blanket as well, searching for Virgil in the dark. He soon found his torso, sliding his arms between Virgil’s to hold onto his thin body, wrapping a leg around him as well. Virgil buried himself in the warmth, holding Remus a little more loosely.

“You’re so warm… you’re like… a furnace.”

“Well, all the better for cuddling, right?”

Virgil made a small sound, curling up tighter and closer to him.

“Hey, lift your head up for a second.”

“Hm?”

Virgil’s eyes were wide and curious. Remus placed one last kiss on his lips, Virgil then bringing his hands up to Remus’s face and refusing to let him leave. It was warm and soft, ending as Remus pulled away to press his lips to Virgil’s forehead.

“Alright, we’ve gotta sleep now.”

“...I want more kisses,” Virgil mumbled into his shirt. “I didn’t get nearly enough kisses…” 

But he trailed off, curling even tighter closer to himself. It made it easier for Remus to hold his whole body, play with his hair, feel the steady breathing with his hand on his back. It was nice, having Virgil just… let him hold him. All he wanted was for Virgil to be happy and… right now he seemed pretty content.

Despite the fact that Virgil had likely already drifted off, he whispered an ‘I love you’ before doing so himself.


End file.
